ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Academy Test: Hajime (12.15.12)
'Where: ' village of yonshi (12.15.12) 'Who: ' riku, hajime 'Roleplay:' HatakeHajime: Hajime looked down at his kunai and the notch he had finished making. “I wonder what time it is.” He began to freak out! “Dang it!” Hajime began to shout. “I’m gonna be late!” With haste, Hajime jumped from the tree upon which he was sitting and began sprinting through the village. He bypassed the gate plaza completely. On his way to his destination—which must have been incredibly important, he started mowing through civilians. “Sorry!” he called out. “My bad!” he shouted. “I’ll pay for that!” he called out as the sound of a breaking cage and chickens could be heard. “Dang it! Dang it! Dang it!” He started springting even faster. He had to make it to where he was going. He had to make it. “If I don’t pass this exam, I’ll be in the academy forever!” The young student ran as fast he could! Within a few moments of running through the village, he could see the academy. “Yes! There it is!” Hajime shouted with joy. He thought of ways he could reach the academy without endangering anymore civilians or bothering anyone… He thought to himself before- “I got it!” Hajime jumped up into a tree and focused his chakra once more. He began jumping through the trees and on the smaller buildings that led to the academy. “Gotta make it! Gotta make it!” He jumped his way to the academy. *tacking noises and running noises* He could see it perfectly. “Woooohooooo!” Hajime yelled as he jumped down from the last tree overlooking the academy. “I made it!” RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku would stand waiting quietly because she was waiting for Hajime so he could take his academy exam. Next to the teenage girl was a rather large dog that sat obediently at the girl’s side. From her pocket, the girl would grab a bag of candy that she usually kept just in case she needed something sweet. She would grab a piece of candy and nibble on it as she placed the bag of candy in her pocket at the sound of an approaching voice. She swallowed the candy just as the boy would approach the area as a smile would show on her face. She even remembered when she had taken her own exam quite a few years ago and was looking forward to see how this student would preform.- RikuzuInuzuka: Riku would shift her weight to one leg then the other as she would speak up to the boy. “Welcome to your academy exam first of all I want you to answer these questions. What is God-mod auto hitting and metagaming and give an example of what each is and explain why each would be bad to use in a rp.” She would stand still as she waited for the boy to answer as the large dog walked over and took a seat in the shade watching the test from a distance.- HatakeHajime: Hajime calmed himself down and looked to the proctor. "God-Mod is the act of controling another person in the RP without a proper technique or permission from the other player. Example: If I use the puppet string technique on a person who is unwilling or has not given me permission, or I disregard the fact that I cannot use it, and do it anyway." HatakeHajime: "Metagaming. Metagaming is the act of using out-of-game information while in character. Example: I know out-of-character that there will be a secret obstacle during the Chuunin Exams. I am not allowed to know that In-character because it would give me an advantage that others dont have. TO metagame is basically cheating beyond belief" HatakeHajime: "Auto Hitting is the act of landing a hit on an opponent in your post while they still have the ability to avoid it or evade it in some way, shape, or form. For Example: -Hajime punched Yume in the face-. THat is an illegal post, and an example of AutoHitting because Yume has more than enough time to avoid it, enough skill to avoid it, and he has no injury or status problems that would hinder him from avoiding it." HatakeHajime: "These three illegal gaming/role-playing actions are illegal due to their unfairness to the other players and their ability to disrupt the RP." RikuzuInuzuka: “Good and a good example of each.” Riku would then move and look over to the student. “Next I want you to show me the transformation technique and make sure you use full details when you do this. Now I will want you to transform into my companion Yomi.” She would point to the large dog who would stand and stretch before walking over near the boy as Riku would look at him and wait for him to show her if he could perform the technique and if he could copy the appearance of the partner that Riku had grown up with.- HatakeHajime: Hajime walked over to the dog and looked over it in detail. He looked at the cainine's fur, its color, even the luster of its hair. He examined the padfoot paws thoroughly and looked at its beautiful blue eyes. Hajime then looked at the dog's tail. He examined how much volume the tail's fur had and where exactly the brown fur stopped, and the white fur began. Hajime walked back into place and formed three handseals-- The Dog, then boar, followed by the ram. A plume of smoke encompassed Hajime's body. As the smoke cleared, Hajime's form could be revealed. Hajime was a Husky-like dog with blackish-brown fur that intertwined with white fur leading all along the top and back of the body. His underbelly and his legs were covered in a snowy-white kind of fur. On the back of his legs and on the sides of his belly, hung clusters of strands of blackish brown fur. Hajime's tail ws full of volume and luster, having a mix of both blackish brown fur, and white fur. The tail swayed slowly back and forth, almost like it was still. The claws on his front paws were a dingy black and those on his back paws were white. The padfoot paws were muscular, but not huge-- as any wolf-like dog's paws would be. On Hajime's right front leg, there was a small cut scar that was a bit faded. Hajime's eyes were changed from a purple to a deep blue. His face, now furry and white, had a trail of black fur which had run along the upper length of his muzle. His cheeks were covered in a thick blackish brown fur in a style very similar to most other wolf dogs as well. RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku would look around noting the details of the transformation as she gave a nod indicating that she was quite impressed with the transformation. “Okay next will be the clone technique Release the transformation and try to make a clone.” She would stand there waiting for the boy to perform the clone as Yomi walked back over to her shady spot near the tree lying in wait as she watched the test continue with a swish of her tail.- HatakeHajime: Hajime released the jutsu, thus giving off another small plume of smoke. He then began to focus. He made the tiger hand seal to focus his chakra-- as if he were meditating as he did that morning. He felt his chakra bubble inside of his core, and placed his hands down, stopping the channeling of chakra. With haste, he made three hand seals. First was the ram, then the snake, and by final: the tiger. Hajime's chakra began to emenate from his body. The reddish aura began to separate from hajime's body. Within a few seconds- *a continuous sound of plumes of smoke(two)* Hajime created two clones of himself. Take it that these were not solid figures. These clones are meant simply as illusions to distract the enemy, therefor, they take up less chakra, and could be created in larger number than solid clones. Each clone had Hajime's features-- even down to the little scratch in the corner of his goggles. Hajime looked to the clones with excitement. "Sweet! Training actually paid off a little. I love you, chakra control text book!" The clones in Hajime all began to act in unison. They all shook their hair, and threw their thumbs out. "Yeah!" was the shout coming from the three simultaneous voices speaking as one. RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku would look the figures over as she inspected the clones for any mistakes as she took her notes carefully judging the clones. With an impressed nod she would then look over to him. “Now how would you escape if you were cast in a genjutsu? Please answer the question.” She would look at the boy simply waiting for a reply to her question as she continued writing keeping up with how well he had done each technique or answered each question.- HatakeHajime: "You escape a Genjutsu by keeping calm and utilizing the tiger hand seal while inciting 'Kai' or 'Release'." HatakeHajime: "I know some others try to inflict pain on themselves, but that's counter productive because it leaves you in injury which doesn't protect you against aother attempt at your mind since you are already in panic." RikuzuInuzuka: "Not really to break a genjutsu you must stop your chakra flow and disrupt the genjutsu that way. Hurting yourself is not an answer to stop a genjutsu and will not be allowed to be used." Riku would form a handseal while she spoke using her voice as a distraction as she would start to cast a genjutsu causing the scene to change as two dogs with red eyes would appear on either side of the boy and the sky would darken to a full black scene one of the dogs having Riku's voice as she spoke if it hit the boy. "Now what are some signs that show that you are in a genjutsu?" HatakeHajime: "A sure sign that you are in a genjutsu is when you egin to see and hear things that aren't there or that do not exist. For example: The sky is not black. It's day time. The dogs were not there before, and you did not use Kuchiyose No Jutsu which means they aren't summoned creatures. Hajime began to reverse his flow of chakra by forming the tiger sign. He thought to himself. "She cannot keep me here if I do not give her what she needs." Hajime disrupted his own chakra flow by stopping it in its tracks. HatakeHajime: "I am going to follow your instruction as you are my proctor." RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku would take notes on how he spotted and released the genjutsu as she would then pull out three senbon and hand them over to the boy. "Okay last test then take these senbon that i have handed you and show me how you would weld then and then throw them at the tree that is about 30 feet away." She would say as she would continue to watch the boy's performace in the task.- HatakeHajime: "Sweet, Senbons!" Hajime spoke with excitement. This was his favorite projectile weapon. "One can hold Senbon Needles one of three ways." Hajime grasped one of the needles between his index and middle finger. "This is the first grip that conventional shinobi use in order to get a good straight shot. With haste, Hajime punched his fist forward and let go of the single needle-- opening his hand-- which launched it in a straight stream to the tree. HatakeHajime: "The next grip is similar to the first in such that you simply move your index finger in a slight tilt so that you could shoot it at an angle. Hajime grabbed a senbon needle in each hand, taking the afformentioned form with his hands before using his focus to lead his chakra to his feet, which would allow him to run onto the building next to him. He ran onto the building and jumped toward the other side of the street onto another building-- releasing the senbons in a continuous formation as he did it; launching them at a propelled forty-five degree angle to the tree. HatakeHajime: "The last way of wielding senbons requires a catalyst such as a summon tag, puppet, launcher, or small quiver." Category:Academy test